


done right

by airbefore



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: kink of the castle, F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme, Pegging, Sex Toys, castle kink meme summer 14, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbefore/pseuds/airbefore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle’s the only man she’s ever done this with. The only man she’s ever wanted to do it with. It took her weeks to convince herself to bring it up, a constant nervous fluttering in her stomach as she tried to find the words to ask for what she wanted. They’d never been shy about expressing their desires, no matter what, but this was different. This was, in her mind, crossing a line from the everyday fantasies into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	done right

_Is sex dirty? Only when it's being done right._

_~ Woody Allen_

The door slams shut and her keys hit the floor with a clatter as Castle spins her around, shoving her back against the cold metal. He bites at her lips, two fingers already flicking open the button of her jeans and Kate groans into the kiss, her body vibrating with need. She fists her hands at the bottom of his dress shirt, tugging until the tails come free and she can slide underneath, spread her fingers out over the soft skin along his sides. Castle’s hiss vibrates against her tongue when her thumb brushes across the heated welt of skin along his right side and she surges into him, hand cupped over the bruised flesh.

 

“‘M fine,” he mumbles, taking two stumbling steps back as he tries to balance them without disconnecting. Castle pushes her back into the door, drags his smile along the length of her jaw. “Was totally worth it to watch you slam him up against the wall like that. You’re so fucking hot when you manhandle men twice your size, Beckett.”

 

“I wouldn’t have to - oh -”

 

She stutters when he plucks at the wet mess of her underwear, tugging them to the side. Two fingers, thick and hot, press against her and Kate’s knees buckle, her body sinking down onto the thigh he’s wedged between her own. Castle huffs a laugh into her ear, his tongue flicking against the lobe just as the rough pad of one finger grazes across her clit. She swallows down a curse, refusing to let him win this early.

 

“I wouldn’t have to,” she repeats, getting her feet back under her, “if my partner didn’t feel the need antagonize them by being an arrogant smart ass.”

 

Castle’s fingers draw lazy circles between her legs as he pulls back to look at her, a smug grin pulling up the corner of his lips. “I’ll give you smart ass, but arrogant? I haven’t been arrogant in at least two years, Beckett.” He adjusts the pressure on her clit and grins when she has to bite her lip to keep from moaning. “At least not without just cause.”

 

“Fuck you,” she spits outs, her nails curling into his sides as her hips buck.

 

He leans in close again, hot breath rustling through her hair and making her shiver as he whispers in her ear. “That’s what I want tonight.”

 

“What?”

 

His hand slides until he’s pressing two fingers inside of her and Beckett’s eyes roll back, her body clenching around him. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Kate comes off the door when he says it, her hips and shoulders slamming into him as the words explode inside her chest. Castle pumps his hand between her legs, uses the bulk of his body to push her back against the door. He crowds her, holds her still, her body pinned between his and the cool metal as he works her with his fingers, his thigh pressed hard between hers and his lips pressed to her ear.

 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it all afternoon. Since I saw you throw that asshole up against the wall and then slam him over the table with his hands cuffed behind his back. You’re so fucking amazing. So strong and fierce and sexy and tonight I want you -” he licks the sensitive skin behind her ear, drops his voice to a dangerous whisper - “inside me. I want you to fuck me, Beckett.”

 

She bites down on his shoulder when she breaks, her release fast and hard against his fingers. Chest hitching as she catches her breath, Kate drags her hand out from under his shirt and moves to grip his wrist. Planting her free hand on his chest, she pushes him away as she draws his hand out of her pants, smiling when she catches his eye. Castle groans when she brings his hand to her mouth, wraps her lips around his wet fingers. She sucks them clean, her tongue sliding between his knuckles obscenely, and then lets them slide from her mouth with a pop.

 

“Bedroom, Castle.” She plants both hands on his chest and shoves. “Now.”

 

A trail of discarded clothing maps their trajectory across her apartment, hands and mouths connecting only briefly as they trip through the still dark rooms. Now she knows why he was so insistent on coming to her place tonight, why he growled and pushed her up against the wall in the parking garage when she teased him about trying to avoid his mother and her latest companion.

 

They only do this here.

 

Castle’s the only man she’s ever done this with. The only man she’s ever wanted to do it with. It took her weeks to convince herself to bring it up, a constant nervous fluttering in her stomach as she tried to find the words to ask for what she wanted. They’d never been shy about expressing their desires, no matter what, but this was different. This was, in her mind, crossing a line from the everyday fantasies into something _more_. When she’d finally said it, her naked body pressed against his and her voice nothing more than a throaty whisper - _Oh_. She’ll never forget the way he fucked her that night, hard and rough, his mouth writing filthy stories across her skin of all the ways he wanted her to take him, to fuck him.

 

Six months later and it’s become a regular part of their sex life. A part they both get off on more than either of them ever anticipated. It’s exhilarating. Empowering. Hot as hell. It scares her a little still, how much she gets off on fucking him, on having him splayed out in front of her, underneath her, as she pushes into him, watches his body shudder in pleasure at the intrusion of hers. She’s ruined more than a few pairs of panties just thinking about it.

 

They’re both naked by the time they reach the bedroom and Kate pushes Castle down on the bed, watches him bounce slightly on the mattress. “Stay,” she commands, pointing a finger at him and waiting for his nod of compliance before she turns away and heads toward the dresser.

 

The drawer she gave him for Valentine’s day has spilled over into two more and Kate smiles, tapping her fingers against them lightly as she kneels down on the rug in front of the dresser. Gripping both handles, she pulls open the long bottom drawer, her eyes scanning the scattered contents. They’ve amassed a pretty sizeable collection in the months they’ve been together, toys they’ve either purchased together or as surprises for one another. Kate brushes her fingertips over a few of her favorites, lingering for a moment oN the custom leather cuffs, before gathering up the ones they’ll need for tonight.

 

Castle stares at her when she stands and stalks toward the bed, her hands full of silicone and leather, his eyes bright and lips curling. She stands between his spread knees and he reaches for her, the tips of his fingers running up and down her outer thighs. One by one, Kate reaches past him to place her load on the bed until she’s left with just the leather harness in her hands.

She steps back and turns away from him, makes a show of bending over to slide her legs into the leather straps, the metal buckles jangling. Straightening up, she looks back at Castle over her shoulder, voice thick as honey when she speaks. “Cinch me up?”

 

Thick fingers grip her waist and yank, pulling her into the vee of his legs. Castle palms her ass, spreading her apart as his teeth and lips work across her back. Finally, he pulls on the leather straps, tightening the harness around her thighs and waist. Bending her knees, Kate braces her hands on his thighs and grinds into his lap, smiling as he grips her waist and groans, teeth nipping at her shoulder blade.

 

Pushing off his thighs, she spins around to face him, slapping his hands away when he reaches for her again. Castle’s eyes flash and a little thrill zips through her chest when he leans forward and grips her thighs, the tips of his fingers digging into her hamstrings. She loves these silent little power plays, how their natural push and pull flows so effortlessly into this part of their life together . Gripping his wrists. Kate breaks his hold and forces him back on the bed as she plants a knee next to his hip and swings herself over to straddle his lap. Castle stares up at her, a throaty groan echoing in his mouth when she rolls her hips against him, the leather of the harness brushing along the length of his erection.

 

Kate presses his hands into the comforter on either side of his head. “No touching. Do you hear me, Castle?” She leans in, licks a wide stripe up the side of his neck, presses her lips to his ear. “No touching until I give you permission.”

 

She sits up when he nods, watches his throat work as he swallows thickly. Castle’s eyes track her as she leans to the side, reaching for the pile on the bed. Kate grabs the dildo, the silicone smooth and almost silky against her skin. Passing it from hand to hand, she fondles it, her hips rocking without her permission as she strokes her palms and fingers up and down the shaft, over the tip. Castle licks his lips as he watches her and she lifts the dildo to her mouth, runs her tongue along the length.

 

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about all day?”

 

Kate tilts forward and presses the smooth tip of the dilddo to his lips, barely holding back a moan when he opens his mouth and lets her slide it in. Castle does let out a muffled moan and she starts to move, pumping into his mouth with shallow thrusts. His eyes flutter shut and he fists his hands in the comforter, the muscles in his arms flexing as he pulls at the light blue fabric. Kate runs her free hand over his chest, tripping her fingers up and down his quivering abs, scraping her nails across his nipples. His hips thrust against her and Kate grits her teeth against the urge to just sink down on him and ride.

 

“You like that?” He moans again and she smiles. “Yeah, I know you do. You like to suck mine almost as much as I like to suck yours.”  

 

She pulls the dildo from his mouth with a pop, the trail of saliva stretching between the tip and his bottom lip glistening in the lamp light. Castle opens his eyes, the irises a stormy blue and pupils dilated, and Kate leans in, the didlo trailing across his chest.

 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, Rick?” She drags the dildo down between them, brushes it alongside his erection.  “Is that what you want?”

 

Castle gives her a throaty groan, his hips thrusting hard against her. “ _Yes_. Fuck, Beckett.”

 

He almost always calls her Beckett when they do this and that turns her on almost as much as actually fucking him. Kate grinds herself against him one more time and then slides off his lap, moving to kneel between his spread legs. Castle watches with hooded eyes as she attaches the dildo to the harness. Kate lets her fingers stray, biting back a whimper when she brushes over her clit.

 

“Get your vibrator,” Castle husks and she looks up at him, her brow drawn in question. “You can ride it while you’re fucking me.”

 

They’ve been looking into a new dildo, one that she can wear internally rather than use with a harness, because as much as she loves this, it always leaves her with a deep need to be filled. To have something inside of her while she’s inside of him. For tonight, Castle’s suggestion seems like a temporary fix so Kate climbs off the bed, her dildo standing at proud attention as she walks back over to the dresser and fishes the toy she wants out of the drawer.

 

“That is so fucking hot.”

 

Kate turns back and grins at him, gripping the silicone phallus and stroking it while she approaches the bed. Castle stares at her hand as she clambers back onto the bed, tongue wetting his lips.

 

“You like to watch me stroke it?” she asks, hand not stopping as she reaches for the bottle of lube next to his hip.

 

“Yeah,” Castle mumbles, his own hands still fisted in the comforter as his hips start to flex.

 

Kate continues to stroke herself as she flips open the cap of the lube with her left hand, tilting the bottle and pouring a thin stream onto her pumping fist. She tosses the bottle aside and rubs her left hand over her right, collecting some of the slick lube on her fingers before reaching out and taking hold of Castle. She matches the strokes, pumping him in time with the dildo, and he lets out a stuttering curse.

 

Kate smiles, alternating the speed and twist of her wrist as she moves closer to him. Castle’s thighs are spread wide and she wedges her knees underneath them, her body as close to his as she can get. Taking them both in her left hand, she rubs the dildo alongside his erection, masturbating them together. Castle bucks and she presses her slick right hand to his hip, holding him still.

 

Once he’s settled, Kate reaches for the lube again, tipping more onto her fingers before moving down between his legs. She can feel his thighs shaking as she presses a finger against him, applying pressure as she circles slowly. They’ve done this more times than she can count at this point but she never skips this step, always takes the time to prepare him. It’s one of her favorite parts. The way his eyes roll back when she slides that first finger in, how he groans out her name.

 

“ _Beckett_.”

 

He makes filthy sounds as she works him open, slowly adding in a second finger then a third, and hips starting to flex with the urge to just fill him up, to push herself into him and go. He’s tight around her and all she wants now is to push through it while she leans over him, their bodies rolling together as she fucks him. Kate releases her hold on the dildo and grabs his thigh, pressing his right leg out into the bed as she leans back and looks down, watches her fingers slide in and out while he groans.

 

“Damn, Rick,” she whispers, looking up to see his eyes rolling back when her middle finger finds his prostate. “You act like it feels good.”

 

“Amaze - Amazing. So fucking good,” he pants, knuckles turning white.

 

“Could it feel better?”

 

He nods, teeth carbing divots into his lower lip.

 

“Tell me. Tell me what you want, Rick.”

 

Her lugs seize when looks down his body at her, his eyes dark with unbridled lust. “Fuck me. Now.”

 

Leaving her fingers in place, Kate rises up onto her knees and grabs her vibator, makes sure Castle is watching her when she turns it on and leans forward, pressing it deep inside herself. Grabbing the lube, she slicks up the dildo and grips the base with her left hand, angling  it down and sliding the tip into her cupped right palm. As her fingers slip out, she pushes her hips forward, pressing into him. Castle’s hands fly to her ribs, his broad palms cupped around her sides as she slowly buries herself. Kate draws back and then pushes forward, a shallow thrust that makes his fingers curl into her waist. Castle shakes his head, staring up at her.

 

“ _Fuck_ me, Beckett. Hard.”

 

Gripping his hips with both hands, Kate pulls back and then slams back into him, feels the vibrator pulsing inside of her with each movement. Castle shifts his grip to her ass and lift his hips, meeting her as she repeats the thrust.

 

“Fuck,” he growls, knees bending further. “Yes. Like that.”

 

Kate pounds into him, fast and rough, breasts swaying. She rides the vibrator as she fucks him, her body clamping down around it with each pump of her hips. Castle squeezes her ass with one hand and strokes himself with the other, his feet coming up to rest on her thighs.

 

“Is this what you wanted, Rick? Me in your ass while you touch yourself?”

 

“Yes,” he moans, gripping himself harder. “Fuck me, Kate.”

 

Kate sits up, her hands gripping his thighs, her weight sinking down onto the vibrator. Her thrusts get sloppy as her orgasm builds, a heaviness settling low in her abdomen. She watches Castle jerk himself off and feels herself starting to break.

 

“Come for me, Rick,” she commands, her voice raspy and dry. “Let me see you come.”

 

Castle groans out her name a half dozen strokes later, his orgasm hitting hard, covering his stomach and chest. With a moan, Kate leans over and presses her mouth to his skin, licking him clean as her own body lets go, a gush of warm liquid coating her inner thighs.

 

Carefully, she eases out of him and then flops down on the bed at his side, jerking the vibrator out of her still spasming body and tossing it aside. Castle rolls into her, the dildo still trapped between them, and gathers her into his arms, taking her mouth in a heated kiss. He flops back over, dragging Kate with him and draping her body across his heaving chest.

 

“Love you,” he pants. "So much." 

 

“Love you too.” Kate presses a kiss to his chest, her hand moving down to smooth over the welt along his ribs. “But the next time you want me to fuck you, don’t piss off a mobster first, okay? Just ask.”

 

Castle laughs, his fingers smoothing through her hair. “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink of the Castle summer 14 meme. Prompt was pegging.


End file.
